


A Dragon's Need and A Brother's Desire

by Nulla_Aeternum, zero_kun



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nulla_Aeternum/pseuds/Nulla_Aeternum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: When Zym contracts a mystery illness and only Ezran can cure it.





	A Dragon's Need and A Brother's Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RikusKeyhole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikusKeyhole/gifts).



> You can find the artist here: https://inkbunny.net/BlackieHideaki

The town was smaller than others they have passed. The squat grey buildings looking worn in the moonlight, they were lucky to have found the inn at all. The two story building hidden in the middle of town just on the outskirts of the closed market.

The inn was a sturdy and nondescript building. Rayla, while uncomfortable in staying within a human village, found it to be the perfect place to stop for the night.

Inside the inn was warm and cozy, handmade quilts lying about the sitting area, a few of the patrons milling about talking. Rayla tugged her cloak tighter around herself nervously, “Maybe it’d be best if we made this quick.”

Wood trim lined the walls of the rustic looking building.

Ezran looked around as he comforted Zym, the dragon having gained a fever through their trip.

“Callum, ‘ye go talk to the innkeeper,” Rayla stated, gently nudging Callum with her foot.

Callum heaved a sigh, “Right. Ez, you stay here keep Zym out of sight.”

Thunder rattled the window pane as the brewing storm outside reached its peak, Rayla cursed as she shifted through her pack, “We’re gonna need to go foraging.”

Ezran gave an absent nod as he listened to Zym’s whines about being too hot. Callum joined them again after a couple of minutes, “Right, we have two rooms. One for Rayla and one for us Ez.”

“Okay,” Rayla started. “We need to go foraging first, or we’ll have no food when we start going again.” She turned on her heel and started her way towards the door.

Callum frowned at her retreating back, “Yeah, no. Ezran stays here. With how Zym is, it’d be better if they both stayed and got warm so they don’t get sick.”

Rayla nodded, “Stay in ‘ye’r room Ezran, don’t answer unless it’s Callum or I.”

Ezran nodded and accepted the key from Callum. “Good luck you two.” He said giving them a brief smile.

Callum patted Ezran on the shoulder as he followed Rayla out of the inn.

Once Rayla and Callum left Erzan raised his arm and raked his small hand through his nappy afro. His nostrils flared as he took a whiff of his smelly armpit, his head recoiled from the off-putting scent. He looked at his hand and saw a greasy sheen. “Come on, Zym.” He said to the ill dragon. 

Erzan heard the odd acting creature to his room. Inside he prepared a set of clothes and laid them on the foot of the bed. He walked a few steps to the head of the comfy bed and fluffed the pillow. “Zym try and rest,” the boy suggested, patting the pillow.

Zym whined and mewled as he launched onto the bed and snuggled on the cushion of feathers.

Once Zym settled a bit Ezran left the room and made his way a few doors down to the inn's bath.

As he entered his chest depressed with a relieved sigh. There wasn't anybody else in the communal bath, Ezran walked over to the metal tub and smiled, it was larger than he had expected. He reached over and turned the knob to start to draw his bath.

He started taking his clothes off, first his gold emblazoned redshirt then he unbuckled his brown belt pulling it through the loops of his dark brown trousers next in one swift motion his thumbs dug beneath both of his waistbands pulling both his underwear and trousers down to ankles, revealing his caramel apple bottom that was a few shades lighter than the rest of his mocha skin. His perfect hairless intact dick wobbled as he stepped out of his pants.

He quickly balled up his clothes and sent them down the laundry shoot in the corner of the room.

The sparsely furnished utilitarian room filled with steam as he walked back over. Ezran lifted a leg and dipped his toe in. His ankle, calf and thigh quickly followed suit into the heavenly water. His body sunk beneath the water's surface. Ezran reached over and grabbed a bar of moonberry scented soap from an indentation in the wall and began to lather up his forearms. 

Suds were strewn across his torso, his chocolate skin covered in bubbles. Ezran stood carefully his arms spread to maintain his balance. His hands moved to rub his slightly chubby stomach. He hummed contently as he washed his silky smooth thighs and scrubbed his bubble butt. Ezran then took the soap and glossed it over his privates. His young hairless cock twitches lightly from the stimulus. 

Then the young King dove back under the water head first and splashed some water out of the tub in the process. Resurfacing his long curly hair covered his face. He shook his head back and forth causing his fro to spring back to its normal position. 

Now that he was rinsed off he stood once more and stepped out of the bath. His eyes glanced around the room for his change of clothes. He blinked a couple of times and then his eyes rolled back into his head as he let out an exasperated groan. “Dang it, I left them in the room.” 

Walking over to the door he cracked it and peered out into the hallway. “Empty,” he muttered as he cupped his goods and made a dash for his room hoping no one would see him in his birthday suit. 

Zym writhed in painful heat, he desperately humped things in Ezran's room but no relief came to the dragon prince. He was panting heavily in the dead of his first heat. The young dragon perked up as he heard wet footsteps draw closer.

Ezran burst through the door and quickly closed it behind him. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by Zym and licked repeatedly on his face.

Ezran giggled and brought his arms up to stop the dragon playfully and push him off his practically exposed naked self. The boy noticed his dragon was in pain and gave a confused and worried look, "what's wrong?"

Zym then rolled over onto his back exposing his painfully erect unsheathed dragon penis. It was pink and smooth with a small knot at his base. 

Ezran got to his knees and heard Zym. “You're in pain and rubbing you there. . . will help?” Ezran pursued his lips in contemplation. The young king slowly reached over to pet Zym's straining cock. “...okay.”

Zym smiled and whimpered feeling some relief from Ezran soft small hand. 

Ezran could feel a burning heat from the bulb at Zym's base as he lightly stroked his length, curiously. 

Zym writhed twisting back and forth in pleasure as his slender pink member leaked and dribbled precum. 

Ezran retracted his hand to Zym's displeasure and looked at the slick coating it. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a strange twinge of excitement in his private parts for helping his friend. 

Zym quickly got to his feet and tackled Ezran once again. Ezran winced in pain from impacting the hardwood floor. This time Zym was grinding against his hardening dick and begging. “You want to put it inside me? I'm not sure,” Zym responded by romantically nuzzling and licking Ezran's neck. “Alright fine. I trust you, but let's get on the bed, it's more comfortable."

Zym eagerly jumped off of Ezran and hopped up on to the inn's comfy looking bed. Ezran looked at how happy Zym was and smiled, finally able to cure Zym's mystery illness. He crawled onto the bed and rested on his forearms at the top of the bed on the pillows. He raised his fine silky smooth butt into the air. “Like this?” The young king questioned innocently. 

Zym nodded his head rapidly and began trying to mount Ezran. In his horny frenzy, Zym humped sloppily and wildly against his sweet chocolatey rear until the young dragon found his mark. He roughly penetrated him earning a high pitch grown as Ezran winced with the sharp pain that soon went away. Zym was going to town, his thrusts were fast and needy. When his knot started to bounce off of Ezran's entrance, sparking pleasure to ripple through his body, his claws instinctively began to curl. Ezran's skin, now torn through by the scratch marks, drew blood along his shoulder blades.

Ezran whimpered and turned to look at Zym. “Not so rough buddy,” he moaned, meekly while he gripped the bed sheets.

Zym's pace became more steady and he tried his best to retract his talons from Ezran's tender skin. 

Ezran could feel Zym's hot breath assault the nape of his neck, he's never felt so connected to Zym, he can feel his passionate heat deep inside of him. Zym briefly staggered a bit but regained his footing and continued to rhythmically gyrate his hips. The young king began to moan pleasurably as this slight change in position allowed Zym's cock to hit his little boy button just right.

Zym rolled his hips with greater and greater force as he was nearing his climax. The young naive dragon was frightened when on his last thrust his knot entered Ezran earning a pain-filled yelp from the boy however the added pressure on his knot was too much, biological ecstasy exploded in his brain and sent him over the edge. Zym shot load after load deep inside his lover. 

Callum barged in swinging the door open. “You ok, Ez?” his heart just skipped a beat at the scene before him.

Ezran looked like a deer in the headlights, he struggled to disconnect himself from Zym. “It's not what it looks like,”

Zym collapsed on top on Ezran his scaly chest rose and fell rapidly he was exhausted.

Ezran pushed Zym off of himself. “I was just helping Zym with his sickness! I was helping,” He attested to his pure intentions.

Ezran got off the bed and stood, his rock hard erection pointed towards the ceiling, longing with need. “Please don't tell anyone, I was just helping,” he pleaded and whimpered as dragon cum seeped from his anus down his chubby thigh.

Callum's pale face turned to a tomato, his cock instantly swelled in his tight trousers. He bit his lip and closed the door behind him. “Maybe you could help me out too, just the once?” he asked softly as he pulled out his throbbing dick. 

Ezran drooled at his brother's big cock. He pondered if Zym's dick could feel so good how amazing would Callum's be. The young king turned and got back on the bed his feet hanged over the edge. “Okay be gentle,” he whimpered as he spread his cheeks revealing his freshly deflowered rosebud.

That was when Callum noticed the scratch marks on Ezran's back. “Of course little bro.”

Callum was overcome by horniness from staring at Ezran's enticing cream pie. With a lustful twinkle in his eye he approached Ezran. He lined up his head and slowly pressed it against his loose hole while he held onto his mocha hips tightly. Ezran easily accepted his brother's hard cock. The bed began to creak as Callum rolled his hips into Ezran's fine backside. 

Callum was thrusting into his brother with zero friction it was warm slippery bliss. “Damn dragon cum makes the best lube,” he grunted increasing his speed. 

Ezran just moaned and squirmed in pleasure. The feeling of being completely filled is heavenly. He slowly inched his way over to the semi-conscious dragon in front of him and started suckling Zym's still unsheathed penis. 

Callum's grips strengthen as his pleasure grew he could feel a pressure mount in his balls.

Ezran's lips came off of Zym's cock with a pop and he moaned, Callum was deep inside his little brother when Ezran spoke breathily, "You're bigger than Daddy." Aroused shock pauses Callum's hips as he registers what his little brother just uttered.

His head tilted back with a groan, his hips slowly regaining rhythm. "Say that again, Ez."

"You're bigger than Daddy." Ezran pants, squirming on the bed. He reached underneath himself and stroked his rock hard penis, it's been teased for over an hour. He jerked his sensitive dick cuming in a few seconds.

On the brink of orgasm, Callum blurted out “You're tighter than Rayla,”

Callum couldn't take it any longer he let out a low groan as he dumped his seed into Ezran and then collapsed. With the last of their collective energy they snuggle up to the pillows and Callum reached over and through the sheet over the three of them. King Ezran was content and happy he satisfied his dragon’s needs and his brother's wants, while also discovering his new selfish desires.

~~*~~

A few months later. Rayla looked to the boy king. “Ezran ye should lay off the jelly tarts yer getting fat,”

Callum and Ezran briefly looked at each other when the elder spoke up. “Yeah, yeah Jelly tarts that's it,” Callum said with a grin while Ezran smiled and nodded his head rapidly holding his baby bump.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to collaborate with the lovely people who helped make this fiction what it is? Then join S.C.A.R.’s discord server at https://discord.gg/cAXwN9D
> 
> Please be sure to check out our other sinful fictions and collaborations in our collection here on Ao3. 
> 
> Also leave a comment on who you think the father is? 
> 
> Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!


End file.
